<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Uma Viagem Para Dois by Lumuslua</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25618897">Uma Viagem Para Dois</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumuslua/pseuds/Lumuslua'>Lumuslua</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Brasil!au, Comedy, Cute Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Explicit Language, Falling In Love, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Science Fiction, Slow Burn, Time Travel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:42:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>16,010</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25618897</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumuslua/pseuds/Lumuslua</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ao ganhar um sorteio pela primeira vez na vida, Chanyeol imaginou que seus dias de azar acabariam. Ele só não esperava que seu prêmio era uma passagem direto para outro universo, levando de brinde, Kyungsoo, o jovem estressado que encontrou pelas ruas de São Paulo.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>EXOlipse 2020 - Round 1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Uma Viagem Para Dois</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Agradeço à quem escreveu esse plot, porque ele é marvailhoso e já peço desculpas se não cumpri com as expectativas, eu tentei! Juro! :') E obrigada exolipse por essa fest incrível!! ♡</p>
<p>Não posso esquecer do D, sem você eu estaria perdida! Obrigada por betar e me aguentar, xuxi! ♡</p>
<p>Plot #122</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Havia saído um pouco mais cedo no horário do almoço para pagar algumas multas no Poupatempo da Sé; e como se não bastasse o clima infernal, a fila enorme, e andar por aquelas ruas lotadas, passou a manhã toda ouvindo sua gerente — que era simplesmente sua mãe — reclamar do seu atraso, mas não podia fazer muita coisa, já que estava sem dinheiro para alimentar seu velho Fiat Uno e o metrô resolveu que atrasar em cada estação era razoavelmente bom. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Estava morrendo de fome, o sol forte sobre si lhe fazia suar como se tivesse corrido uma maratona, e para piorar, seu nariz estava seco como o deserto. Então, por já estar um pouco atrasado para voltar ao trabalho, não viu mal algum parar na farmácia e comprar um rinossoro e um remédio para sua rinite, que com toda certeza lhe daria trabalho naquele dia, pela mudança repentina do tempo. Já que estava sem tempo para comer algo digno e com calma, resolveu se apegar ao bom e velho pão de batata, embora a origem seja de uma lanchonete de aparência e higienização um pouco duvidosa, mas Chanyeol não estava se importando muito com esse aspecto naquela hora, comprou três pães com direito à uma latinha de refrigerante.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Estava sentado na escadaria da Catedral da Sé, enquanto comia seus pãezinhos que havia comprado, sem preocupação, apenas olhando o movimento do local e até mesmo pensando se entrava ou não na grande Igreja, quem sabe confessando seus pecados, sua sorte não melhorava. Não estava nem um pouco apressado para voltar ao trabalho, mesmo faltando dez minutos para seu horário de almoço acabar, tudo estava dando meio errado naquele dia, de toda forma. Mordeu o último pedaço do lanche e suspirou, repensando se valia mesmo a pena voltar para o serviço, poderia só ligar e dizer que estava passando mal. Sua mãe obviamente não acreditaria e com toda certeza aqueles trocados do dia fariam falta no final do mês, mas não era nada de novo em mais um dia de trabalho na Grande São Paulo. Criando coragem para se levantar e voltar para a 25 de Março, distraiu-se com uma pequena tenda um pouco mais a frente, com um aglomeradozinho de gente, e sendo o curioso que era, resolveu ver o que estava acontecendo. Ao se aproximar notou um enorme banner, pelo nome podia jurar que era algum evento de uma banda alternativa nova: "Você e mais um amigo sozinhos na Terra!", para ser bem sincero, aquilo parecia, no mínimo, o título de uma música indie, quase um MPB, isso se não fosse o nome do grupo. Afinal, se existia uma banda auto proclamada A Banda Mais Bonita da Cidade, tudo bem uma outra com um nome tão singular quanto. Não podia negar que ficou muito interessado, Chanyeol tinha um fraco por sorteios, seja de coisas que conhecia e gostava ou totalmente aleatórias, então não pensou duas vezes antes de se enfiar entre as pessoas,  querendo participar também, quem sabe dessa vez tivesse alguma sorte; o que era bem improvável, já que tinha o pé mais frio do que o Ártico. Podia não fazer a mínima ideia da pessoas que realizavam o sorteio, ou o que supostamente tocavam ou o que estava acontecendo, mas ficou determinado a ir à frente e fazer o que tivesse que ser feito para concorrer no sorteio anunciado.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>— Eu quero participar! — Chanyeol gritou desnecessariamente, levantando o braço, contorcendo-se para chegar à frente, chamando a atenção do homem que estava para anunciar o que seria o prêmio, embora as pessoas por ali, não estivessem tão interessadas, e sim, curiosas. Um cara um tanto excêntrico, com o cabelo bem alinhado com gel, um jaleco amassado e uma expressão um tanto quanto aterradora. Pelas olheiras, por baixo dos óculos redondos, talvez aquele dinamismo todo do homem fosse consequência de noites mal dormidas e muita cafeína.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>— Se aproxime! — Exclamou eufórico, olhando para Chanyeol — Os que quiserem participar, se encaminhem para a fila ao lado, responda a pergunta e coloque o papel na urna — anunciou para as pessoas, enquanto Chanyeol seguia com mais alguns gatos pingados até o local indicado. Encontrado uma pequena fila e uma mesa com papéis, uma caixa transparente e um jovem que parecia uma cópia do homem no palco, mas um pouco mais cabisbaixo e entediado.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chanyeol imaginou que haveriam mais participantes, embora tenha sido considerável o tanto de pessoas que resolveram participar, se levasse em conta que muitos ali só estavam matando tempo. Mas para sua sorte, todos aqueles transeuntes em frente a tenda pareciam mais interessados na figura engraçada e pitoresca que anunciava o sorteio como se estivesse narrando um filme de ficção científica.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Assim que chegou sua vez, já estava um pouco impaciente, queria sair logo daquele lugar, cheio de pessoas e com o sol comendo seu couro cabeludo, mas também queria ganhar a todo custo, pouco importava se levaria uma bronca ao voltar para a loja. Chanyeol pegou o pequeno papel com o jovem sentado à mesa, inclinou-se ansioso e leu a pergunta calmamente, era o último da fila, o tempo de participar havia encerrado, assim que colocasse seu papelzinho na caixa, iriam sortear o grande vencedor — de alguma coisa. Não era uma pergunta difícil, mas um tanto quanto profunda, se fosse alguém sério, passaria um tempinho pensando na resposta, mas Chanyeol sempre achava que respostas engraçadas fariam o universo rir e lhe agraciar sendo o vencedor, e com sua ideologia caótica, foi para o lado cômico, mas que bem lá no fundo, tinha um bom traço de verdade e de sua personalidade estranha.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"O que você faria se estivesse sozinho na Terra?"</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chanyeol riu baixo, fazendo o jovem de jaleco erguer uma sobrancelha em confusão, mas a risada não foi para a pergunta e sim para a resposta óbvia que tinha na ponta da língua para questões desse tipo, não precisava ir tão longe para revelar seus desejos e planos mais profundos e idiotas. Estaria mentindo se dissesse que nunca havia feito esta pergunta algumas vezes, ainda mais quando estava sem saco para aturar seres humanos às vezes, como o bom trabalhador de classe média que era. Pegou a caneta e depois de colocar seu nome, apenas escreveu, com um sorriso no rosto:</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Eu ficaria pelado, colocaria unhas postiças roxas e apenas iria coçar meu saco no meio da rua."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Após colocar sua resposta na urna, o rapaz a pegou, suspirando audivelmente cansado, levando-a para o homem que mais espantava as pessoas, com seus gestos exacerbados do que atraia os curiosos. Chanyeol caminhou para mais perto, juntamente com os outros participantes esperando o cara de jaleco se pronunciar.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>— Finalmente! — Exclamou o homem, sorrindo — As respostas dos participantes já estão aqui e iremos sorteá-las agora mesmo — deu pequenos tapinhas na urna e riu alto, quase forçado — Vocês já são sortudos, apenas pelo simples fato de concorrer a melhor experiência que poderiam ter em suas vidas — apontou para a pequena plateia, atiçando o desejo de ganhar de Chanyeol — Uma experiência mágica, única. Tão bem feita e pensada que nem se um Unicórnio passasse por vocês, seria tão bom quanto isso aqui — abriu os braços, indicando nada em particular. O ajudante apenas revirou os olhos, pegando sua garrafinha de água, sabendo muito bem o que estava por vir — O que seria cientificamente impossível, porque Unicórnios são criaturas mitológicas criadas para mitos do cristianismo, embora Jung tenha um arquétipo interessante, mas o que aquele lunático sabe? Pensamento coletivo uma ova. — O homem começou a balbuciar e falar sozinho, entre caras e caretas, esqueceu-se que estava diante de um público completamente confuso.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>O jovem ajudante negou com a cabeça, puxando o homem para um canto da tenda, este que continuava a falar sozinho sobre a inexistência de Unicórnios e os mitos e simbologias que os cercam. Chanyeol estava boquiaberto e por alguns segundos se arrependeu de estar perdendo tempo naquilo, ainda mais depois desta cena estranha. Para o Park, São Paulo só tinha essa diversidade louca, porque a cidade era um grande hospício, era a única explicação. Desviou seu olhar do estranha ao fundo da tenda e focou no jovem entediado, que parecia estar acostumado com isso, quase como um rotina diária que vivia.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>— O Doutor Kim está um pouco... Introspectivo — sorriu sem graça — Então vou dar continuidade ao sorteio. — O jovem explicou — Então assim que seu nome for chamado, por favor, se aproxime.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chanyeol começou estalar as juntas dos dedos em uma velha mania de tentar se acalmar, enquanto o jovem revirava a urna para misturar os papéis, o Park fazia uma pequena oração, por mais que nem acreditasse tanto, fazia isso como um velho costume. As intermináveis vezes que sua mãe lhe fazia ir para missa ao insistir para que continuasse indo a catequese, pelo menos serviu para aprender vários tipos de reza e utilizá-las em situações como aquela. Ele conseguia beirar a heresia como ninguém e nunca soube se existe diferença entre reza e oração de qualquer forma, a apelação religiosa vinha quando lhe convém, como por exemplo, sorteios aleatórios na Praça da Sé em horário comercial. O assistente tirou um dos papéis da caixa e o Park engoliu em seco, analisando cada movimento e torcendo para ser escolhido, mesmo que no fundo soubesse que era só mais uma vã tentativa.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>— E o vencedor é… Chanyeol Park! — Anunciou alto e claro, embora não houvesse tanta animação. Procurou com o olhar pelo sortudo, mas ninguém se manifestou, apenas olhava alguns participantes indo embora cabisbaixos e frustrados. Bufou irritado, pois esse mero ajudante não conseguia ver o quão chocado e estagnado o Park estava. Nunca em sua vida havia ganhado um sorteio, embora torcesse fervorosamente em todos que participava — e eram muitos. Chanyeol precisou de alguns segundos para digerir sua vitória. — Chanyeol Park? Vou sortear novamente se ele não se manifestar. — Antes que pudesse continuar um grito rompeu entre as pessoas:</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>— Aqui! Eu! — Gritou balançou os braços, não escondendo o sorriso enorme — Chanyeol Park, sou eu!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Apressou-se em se aproximar do rapaz, tão feliz quanto hétero top no VillaMix. O assistente do doutor sorriu forçado e antes que pudesse falar algo, foi interrompido pelo mais velho, que lhe empurrou e apertou a mão de Chanyeol de forma afobada, lhe parabenizando maravilhado.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>— Meus parabéns, Chanyeol! — Sorriu — Você é um jovem de muita sorte. Sou Junmyeon Kim o provedor da maior aventura da sua vida — estufou o peito, orgulhoso.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>— Nem tanto — riu forçado, lembrando-se das inúmeras tentativas de ganhar no bingo das quermesses — Nem acredito que hoje é meu dia de glória, até agora eram só os de luta. — O homem não pareceu ter entendido a referência, então apenas sorriu — Mas enfim — limpou a garganta — Adorei o conceito de vocês, essa coisa de jalecos e malucos da Sé, quase um Raul Seixas, sei lá — gesticulou, indicando a forma como estavam vestidos — Eu sei que participei do sorteio, mas confesso que nunca ouvi a banda de vocês, mas depois de hoje, virei fã — riu dando um tapinha no ombro do mais velho que franziu o cenho — O CD vai vir autografado, né?!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>— Não somos uma banda, idiota. — O assistente resmungou.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>— Sehun Oh, nada de chamar os outros de idiotas. Já falamos disso — repreendeu, e voltou a sorrir sem graça para o Park — Não somos uma banda, Chanyeol.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>— Um dupla sertaneja? — Tentou arriscar.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>— Não. — Junmyeon respondeu.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>— Escritores divulgando um livro? — Insistia em tentar acertar, vendo o cenho do homem menor que si franzir cada vez mais.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>— Você participou de um sorteio e nem sabe sobre o que era? — Sehun perguntou retoricamente e revirou os olhos ao ver o outro sorrir sem graça, assentindo que sim.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>— Somos cientistas, Chanyeol — disse calmamente — O que lhe daremos é mil vezes melhor que livros ou álbuns de banda! — Exclamou com um brilho nos olhos, quase teatral e o maior sentiu seu peito acelerar imaginando o que seria tão bom — Sehun, o envelope — pediu apressado.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>O Park não pôde evitar ficar animado, talvez fosse um cheque de mil ou até mesmo um milhão de reais. Não estava dando nada por esse sorteio em uma tenda no meio da Sé, mas agora as suas expectativas estavam nas alturas, tão grande quanto ele mesmo. Batia os dedos em sua perna, ansioso, querendo que o assistente fosse mais rápido ao destrancar a caixa em que estava o tal envelope. Sehun entregou o sobrescrito para Junmyeon que o aproximou do rosto, respirando fundo e lhe dando um pequeno selar, antes de estender para o maior. Uma cena um tanto quanto esquisita, mas a essa altura, Chanyeol já havia se acostumado com a ideia de que o Kim era um pouco louco. Mal se conteve ao ter o papel em sua mãos, não tardou em abrir, para ver o conteúdo, como uma criança que ganhou um presente de Natal, tudo sob o olhar excitado e ansioso do mais velho. Assim que retirou seu prêmio do envelope, confetes caíram sobre si, mas sua expressão não condizia em nada com a animação do doutor.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chanyeol estava confuso, não era um cheque, nem notas de real ou um vale presente. Ficaria feliz se fosse até um livro de auto ajuda ou um CD independente de uma banda desconhecida, mas aquilo em sua mão era só um pedaço de papel que mais parecia uma mistura do bilhete dourado do Willy Wonka genérico com a passagem do metrô.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>— O que é isso? — Olhou para o mais velho, com uma expressão desacreditada, levantando o bilhete.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>— Sua passagem para felicidade! — Bateu palma, não se contendo de felicidade — E óbviamente a minha passagem para a maior realização da minha vida — exclamou — Se der certo, obviamente. Há muitas variáveis e você é o primeiro, então há risco. — Junmyeon começou a balbuciar sozinho, novamente. Mas o Park nem se importou, ele olhava para o bilhete totalmente incrédulo.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>— Tsc! Sem ofensas, mas se eu quisesse uma passagem, era só eu comprar uma lá no metrô — olhou para Sehun, que estreitou os olhos — É só quatro reais e quarenta centavos, sabe?! — Disse sarcástico, recebendo um dedo do meio de Sehun.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>— Não! — Junmyeon exacerbou-se, segurando o maior pelos ombros rapidamente, assustando-o — Não é uma passagem comum, Chanyeol. — O mais novo se soltou do aperto do outro, com uma careta — Eu venho estudando por anos uma forma de alcançarmos outra realidade, tocá-la, vivê-la, presencia-la. — Andava de um lado para o outro mexendo os dedos, mas parou olhando fixamente para o Park que deu um passo para trás, assustado. Universos paralelos são um fato, embora muitos não acreditem — aproximou-se do mais novo e segurou seus braços sorrindo — E você será a primeira pessoa a viajar para um universo paralelo! — Ficaram alguns rápidos segundos se encarando, o maior incrédulo e confuso e o mais velho feliz e orgulhoso.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>— Você é louco 'pra um caralho, mano. — Chanyeol murmurou, negando com a cabeça — Puta que pariu! — Passou a mão pelo rosto, tentando se acalmar.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>— A loucura é subjetiva — deu de ombros — Mas deixe-me explicar o que acontece agora — limpou a garganta — Este bilhete é uma passagem direta para uma realidade paralela, minha máquina está programada para lhe mandar para um universo que se encaixasse em seus conceitos, mas como eu disse, pode haver variáveis e você pode ir para um que você não queira. — Junmyeon continuou a explicar, sobre o que se tratava aquele bilhete e sobre universos, mas tudo o que Chanyeol conseguia ouvir era a risada de seu velho amigo fracasso.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>O primeiro sorteio que ganha e tudo o que recebe é uma passagem, grosseria de um e a loucura de outro. Se pelo menos fosse algo que valesse a pena, aguentaria as reclamações de sua gerente feliz da vida, mas sinceramente, sua vontade era de enfiar aquele papel na própria goela ou até menos na cara do que não parava de tagarelar. Chanyeol nunca aprendia. Ao final de tudo sempre dizia a si mesmo que quando a esmola é demais, não gaste tudo em bebida, porque ainda tem uns boletos para pagar. Suspirou derrotado.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>— Mas agora o mais importante, Chanyeol. — Junmyeon disse seriamente — O processo para voltar ao seu universo será assim: uma erupção solar irá acontecer no quarto dia em que você estiver lá, neste dia você terá que… — O Park não prestou atenção em uma única palavra que o Kim dizia, então apenas enfiou aquele maldito bilhete no envelope e guardou no bolso, indo embora, ignorando os chamados dos dois que ficaram para trás. Pouco lhe interessava o que aqueles malucos diziam, mas também iria levar a passagem consigo, como uma lembrança de quando quase ganhou algo que prestava, mas fracassou de novo e essa seria sua sina.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Observando o Park andar a passos pesados pela Praça, passando a mão pelos cabelos escuros com raiva, os cientistas suspiram e se olharam, pouco se importando com os gatos pingados que estavam assistindo tudo e que ficaram tão incrédulos com toda aquela conversa quando o próprio Chanyeol.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Junmyeon fechou os olhos e respirou fundo e de braços cruzado sorriu orgulhoso, enquanto Sehun arrumava as coisas da tenda, pronto para irem embora. O Kim disse para o Oh dar o sinal para que sua equipe vermelha seguisse de perto o Park, pois a fase Dois do projeto estava para começar, precisava saber das localizações exatas do mais novo, para assim mandá-lo para outra realidade. Mal podia esperar para ver o resultado de anos de trabalho duro e estudos sem fim.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>— Podemos ir, Doutor. — Sehun avisou parado ao lado do mais velho. Junmyeon ficou calado por alguns segundo, olhando na direção em que Chanyeol foi embora.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>— Acha que vamos conseguir, Sehun? — Perguntou, quebrando o silêncio.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>— Não sei, Doutor — respondeu, simplista.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>— Acha que Chanyeol vai conseguir? — Inclinou levemente a cabeça para o lado e o mais novo suspirou impaciente.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>— Não sei, Doutor. — E mais uma vez tudo ficou em silêncio novamente, com exceção das pessoas de passagem pela Praça — Doutor? — Chamou, querendo ir embora logo.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>— Sehun, você acha que a lanchonete perto do laboratório vende coxinha? — Olhou para o mais novo.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>— Eu não sei, Doutor — suspirou cansado. Junmyeon se pôs a andar e o mais novo o seguiu, agradecido por finalmente irem embora dali.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>— Tô com uma vontade de comer coxinha — murmurou, com as mãos no bolso — Você vê lá 'pra mim, Sehun? — Sorriu para o mais novo.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>— Vejo, Doutor.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>— Não esquece o ketchup — avisou, e Sehun quis se jogar na frente do primeiro carro que passasse em sua frente, mas não o fez, então apenas concordou.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Enquanto a dupla de cientistas se preocupava com o que comeriam mais tarde, Chanyeol caminhava cabisbaixo, tão jururu que quem visse acharia que seu cachorro tinha morrido. A indignação deu espaço para a frustração e raiva entrarem. Estava tão feliz, se soubesse que aquele sorteio seria aquela palhaçada de dois idiotas, não teria gasto sua preciosa sorte naquilo. Estava puto, devia ter dito poucas e boas e ter colocado aquela tenda abaixo. Só não quebrou a cara de Junmyeon porque estava ocupado demais remoendo a tristeza de ter ganho um bilhete de passagem infeliz. O moreno parou de caminhar assim que ouviu uma voz grossa praticamente aos berros, olhou para o lado e avistou um cara menor que si, de cabelos castanhos e uma expressão de ódio puro e raiva no rosto. Ele estava aos gritos no telefone, gesticulando de forma nervosa.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>— Foda-se que você fez a conclusão, Matheus. Eu fiz dois terços dessa merda sozinho! — Gritou. — Eu pedi para enviar para o orientador e nem isso você fez e agora não vai apresentar? Que merda que você quer, se você não faz porra nenhuma nesse trabalho? — O baixinho pouco se importava se estavam olhando ou não, muito menos se Chanyeol estava parado de forma bizarra observando-o falar — gritar — no celular — É bom você e o Felipe estudarem essa porra desse TCC! — Exclamou — Não me interessa, Matheus!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chanyeol olhou bem para o rapaz e suspirou consternado, aproximou-se do menor e tocou o braço de forma delicada, chamando sua atenção, este que se virou rapidamente com uma mistura de confusão e raiva e talvez, só talvez, uma pitada de impaciência. O Park não se deixou intimidar por estar interrompendo a sessão de estresse do outro, então apenas tirou de seu bolso o envelope amassado e entregou para o menor, que pegou um pouco confuso, franzindo o cenho para o estranha à sua frente.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>— Pode ficar — disse — Você precisa mais do que eu, pelo jeito — comprimiu os lábios em um sorriso e deu dois tapinhas nos ombros do menor, indo embora logo em seguida. Se fosse para alguém ir para uma outra realidade, que fosse aquele cara, ele parecia merecer um descanso digno e uma paz no coração. O jovem estudante enfiou o envelope no bolso da calça de qualquer jeito, olhando Chanyeol ir embora. Negou com a cabeça fazendo uma careta confusa.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>— Maluco — murmurou sozinho, mas lembrou-se que estava no meio de uma briga com seu colega de grupo incompetente, então apenas voltou a discutir enquanto ia embora para o lado oposto ao do Park.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Na noite daquele mesmo dia, o laboratório frio do Kim estava um pouco agitado. Junmyeon não parava de digitar em sua nova máquina, perdido em meio aos papéis e relatórios enquanto Sehun monitorava os computadores seriamente. Após irem embora, mandaram a Equipe Vermelha atrás do Park, o time de elite tinha a função de espionagem e a mando do Doutor iriam atrás do seu alvo para controle e monitoramento. No caso de Chanyeol, o cientista precisava saber sua localização a todo momento e com quem ele se relacionava para assim conseguir mandá-lo para outra realidade, e enquanto programava as coordenadas da viagem do mais novo, o seu assistente se comunicava com a equipe. Passaram a tarde toda observando o Park e já que ele havia entregado o bilhete para outra pessoa teriam que ir até a casa do mais novo para implantar a passagem nele.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>— Eles já estão na casa do Chanyeol. — Sehun rompeu o silêncio do local, após se comunicar com a líder da equipe — Estão aguardando todos dormirem e a sua ordem para implantarem a bomba — espreguiçou-se e levantou, querendo mais um copo de café.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>— Não é uma bomba — disse concentrado.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>— Se vai explodir, então é uma bomba — sorriu zombeteiro, sorvendo o líquido escuro, forte e amargo.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>— Não é uma explosão, é uma pulsação de nêutrons. Pulsação! — Junmyeon corrigiu, estalando a língua logo em seguida — Se fosse uma bomba, mataria qualquer ser vivo que estivesse por perto. — Sehun apenas revirou os olhos, voltando a monitorar a equipe.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A invenção do Kim se dividia em duas partes basicamente, que precisavam estar em sincronia para funcionar. Ele inventou um sistema de códigos, após descobrir que o campo magnético solar interage com nêutrons diretamente. Foram meses de testes e vários objetos perdidos para deixar tudo perfeito e funcional. Era até simples, tudo o que ele precisava era implantar a pulsação de nêutrons em seu objeto de estudo e saber a exatidão de uma erupção solar, para assim, uma dobra espacial se formar e pronto! Uma viagem para uma realidade alternativa realizada.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Junmyeon digitava freneticamente em sua máquina, até que finalmente sorriu e parou. Estalou os dedos e virou sua cadeira para Sehun, que arqueou uma sobrancelha, olhando de volta de soslaio. Nunca se acostumava com a forma como o Kim ficava lhe encarando, esperando que ele adivinhasse o que estava pensando.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>— O que foi? — Sehun perguntou, com um vinco entre as sobrancelhas, mas o mais velho apenas encarou, sorrindo estranhamente por mais alguns segundo. O Oh suspirou, desviando o olhar para a tela de seu computador — Já disse que ainda não sei ler pensamentos, Doutor. Então você tem que me </span>
  <em>
    <span>dizer</span>
  </em>
  <span> o que quer. — deu ênfase.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>— Pode dizer para eles invadirem e aplicar a pulsação de nêutrons, Sehun. — Junmyeon falou, como se fosse óbvio, dando um pequeno tapinha no braço do mais novo e negou com a cabeça.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Era horas como esta que o jovem assistente se perguntava se valia a pena ter escolhido o Kim como seu mentor para lhe ajudar com seu PhD em estrutura atômica. Embora o Doutor fosse a pessoa mais peculiar que conhecesse, era um ótimo professor, ainda mais levando em conta que foi o único que aceitou Sehun e seus problemas de socialização. Juntaram o útil ao agradável, mas nunca disseram que essa dupla seria tão normal ou algo próximo disso.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sehun deu o sinal para que a equipe começasse o processo de implantação de nêutrons em Chanyeol. Obviamente estavam infringindo, pelo menos, umas cinco leis, mas Junmyeon não conseguia pensar em outra solução, a não ser seguir seu alvo, descobrir sua moradia e invadi-la para implantar um dispositivo em seu corpo, afinal, não havia um meio mais fácil, não é mesmo?!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Enquanto os cientistas analisavam a operação e o programa no laboratório, a Equipe Vermelha entrava silenciosamente na casa de Chanyeol. Um deles ficou responsável pelo dispositivo, então de forma silenciosa e furtiva invadiu o quarto do Park. Antes de colocar a pequena placa na nuca do jovem que dormia de forma torta o suficiente para ter torcicolo, o espião não pôde deixar de levar um ou cinco coisas do quarto do moreno. Porque o laboratório de Junmyeon era formado basicamente por pessoas altamente inteligentes e habilidosas, mas com uns problemas bem singulares. Como um espião de elite com cleptomania. Quando ia pegar mais uma das meias jogadas no chão, o homem sentiu um tapa em sua nuca e se virou assustado.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>— Para de roubar e coloca logo a droga do dispositivo! — O outro espião exclamou sussurrado, apontando para Chanyeol. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>O primeiro massageou o local acertado e foi em direção a cama do Park, grudando com cuidado a placa de nêutrons em seu pescoço. Deu um joinha sinalizando o sucesso da operação para seu colega de braços cruzados, que apontou com o queixo para o bolso do outro, este que suspirou e começou a devolver os bonecos, perfume, meias e paletas. Finalmente, estavam para irem embora, mas antes de pularem a janela o segundo espião parou o colega e lhe olhou sério, estendendo a mão. Este último deixou os ombros caírem derrotados e tirou uma cueca de seu bolso e jogando de volta para o quarto. Saindo a tapas, reencontraram-se com o resto da equipe na esquina da rua, avisaram para Sehun que a implantação foi realizada com sucesso e assim foram embora para monitorar o segundo alvo.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>De volta ao laboratório, Sehun repassou a informação para Junmyeon e foi pegar outro copo de café, o décimo naquele dia. Suspirou cansado, observando o doutor revisando todos seus cálculos, para garantir que não haveria erros ao amanhecer.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>— Está tudo pronto, Sehun — respirou fundo — Só precisamos esperar o horário da erupção solar e bum! — Gritou a última palavra, assustando o mais novo — Chanyeol vai para outra realidade passando pela dobra espacial criada pelo desequilíbrio do campo magnético causado pelo sol junto com a pulsação de nêutrons — recostou na cadeira, relaxado.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>— Eu sei como o processo funciona, doutor. — Sehun resmungou, limpando os respingos de café de seu jaleco — Mas temos dois alvos, e se apenas um conseguir ir? — Virou-se para o mais velho.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>— Eu pensei nisso — cruzou os braços, com o olhar um pouco perdido — É uma possibilidade, mas bem pequena — deu de ombros.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>— Os cálculos são os mesmos, mas a localização deles são diferentes. — Sehun comentou — As chances de irem para realidades diferentes ou tempos diferente são altas — franziu o cenho, sério — Sem falar que o Chanyeol mal nos ouviu e aquele… — Foi interrompido por Junmyeon que se levantou num rompante.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>— Sehun — chamou sério, alertando o mais novo  — Eu quero um hambúrguer.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>O assistente piscou lentamente, boquiaberto. Já devia esperar por isso, mas sempre se surpreendia. Apenas suspirou e se levantou, pronto para sair às três da manhã atrás de um hambúrguer para Junmyeon.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>— Sem picles! — O Kim gritou, antes que Sehun batesse a porta com força ao sair.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>✯</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>O despertador tocava estridentemente Blitz. Chanyeol dizia que era por causa da batidas, pois o fazia querer acordar e desligar logo, mas no fundo ele realmente gostava de Mais Uma de Amor. Resmungou, espreguiçando-se, procurando o objeto para desligá-lo, demorou um pouco para levantar, mas se forçou a, pelo menos, sentar na cama. Passou um bom tempo parado, olhando para o nada, decidindo se voltava a dormir mais um pouco ou levantava de uma vez, porém, prevendo que sua mãe apareceria batendo na panela, decidiu se arrumar de uma vez por todas. Nem se importou em ir tomar banho, havia tomado antes de ir dormir, então apenas se trocou e foi para cozinha comer algo rapidinho.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>O silêncio da casa intrigou o moreno. A esta hora, sua mãe estaria resmungando do próprio atraso e seus irmãos por terem que acordar mais cedo do que o necessário, só para não perderem aula. Perguntou-se se havia alguma consulta marcada e não sabia, mas apenas deixou para lá, pensando que a senhora Park saiu mais cedo. Desistiu de comer algo antes de sair, pegou as chaves do carro e saiu de casa. Normalmente, naquele horário não havia muito movimento na rua, por ser muito cedo, mas era esquisita a sensação de não ouvir nem mesmo os cachorros da vizinhança, como costumava. A situação começou a amedrontar Chanyeol quando este achou extremamente perturbador não ter ninguém, nem um carro sequer, na rua. O que era impossível de acontecer, já que a Radial Leste sempre tinha trânsito. Por alguns segundos até ficou feliz e surpreso, mas a realidade lhe atingiu, ligou o rádio, no entanto apenas ruídos eram escutados em qualquer estação.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>— Mas que porra que 'tá acontecendo? — Arregalou os olhos, passando a mão pela testa suada de nervosismo.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tentou ligar para sua família, mas dava fora de área, tentou até mesmo o 190, mas ninguém atendia. Não sabia nem mesmo o que fazer, então apenas dirigiu em direção a loja da mãe, na 25 de Março, não conseguia pensar em outra coisa, só na esperança de encontrar alguém por lá. Mas enorme foi o seu desespero quando viu uma das mais populosas rua de São Paulo completamente vazias. Saiu correndo de seu carro, procurando pessoas pelas lojas, mas tudo estava abandonado ou fechado.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>— Oi?! — Gritou, olhando ao redor, um pouco cauteloso. — Não é uma pegadinha do Silvio Santos, não, né?! — Riu de nervoso, estalando os dedos, tentando se acalmar. Chanyeol choramingou ansioso e desesperado, balançando-se — Ah, mano! O que 'tá acontecendo? Isso parece The Walking Dead — resmungou — A série é uma bosta e eu não sei matar zumbi — fingiu começar a chorar, sentindo-se perdido.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chanyeol tentou ligar para as pessoas mais vezes, porém como esperado, ninguém atendia. Perambulou por mais algumas ruas a procura de alguma alma viva, mas não encontrou nem mesmo um cachorro. Entrou em uma lanchonete e sentou em um banco, debruçando-se sobre o balcão, suspirando alto. Sentiu o estômago roncar e comprimiu os lábios, engolindo em seco, levantando o rosto e olhando ao redor. Observou a vitrine de salgados e torceu o nariz, sentindo nojo ao ver os salgado podres e mofados, avistou a geladeira de bebidas e se pôs a procurar algo que pudesse beber e estivesse dentro da validade. Estava para pegar um suco de laranja, mas parou um segundo, analisando a situação. Sinceramente, provavelmente estava sozinho no mundo, era uma adulto responsável — nem tanto — pelos seus atos, as pessoas sumiram sem deixar rastros e não tinha ninguém que lhe dissesse que ele não merecesse uma bebida digna, mesmo sendo quase oito horas da manhã.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>— Oi, peguei um achocolatado, viu?! — Gritou sozinho, olhando ao redor, procurando por alguém — Tsc! Tô falando com quem? — Murmurou para si, revirando os olhos. Saiu da lanchonete a procura de uma bomboniere aberta, aproveitando para pegar alguns salgadinhos e bolachas.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Andou pelas ruas, comendo seu lanche, pensando no que poderia ter acontecido. A hipótese de que um apocalipse zumbi estava acontecendo ainda estava em sua mente, o que lhe deixava em alerta para qualquer esquina ou barulho, mas fora isso, tentou entender o que aconteceu. Lembrava-se perfeitamente de ter jantado com sua família, reclamado do som alto do vizinho as nove da noite, enquanto tentava assistir a novela com sua mãe e ido dormir, depois de ter marcado um rolê na Augusta no fim de semana, que obviamente, não iria acontecer. Sentou no meio fio, terminando sua caixinha de achocolatado. Cinco segundos depois, jogou-se no chão e esperneou choramingando, esfregando o rosto frustrado.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>— Mas que caralho, mano! — Exclamou — O que eu faço? — Levantou cabisbaixo.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sentiu o vento gelado daquela manhã e colocou as mãos no bolso da blusa, ao fazer isso acabou lembrando do bilhete que ganhou no dia anterior e sua expressão de espanto não poderia ser mais desesperadora. Riu descrente e de nervoso ao se lembrar do que aquele cientista maluco disse e não podia acreditar que era real. Era só um sorteio idiota, com dois malucos! Era impossível, que de fato, estivesse em uma realidade alternativa. Sentiu uma leve falta de ar e decidiu correr, iria na Sé novamente, esperando encontrar Junmyeon. Saiu desesperado, mas parou e voltou correndo novamente, bufando, lembrando-se que havia deixado o carro para trás. Era distraído, mas não burro. Por que iria correr por quinze minutos, se podia ir dirigindo?!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Não foi surpresa alguma ao ver que ali também não tinha nenhum ser humano, tampouco a tenda do Kim em que foi realizado o sorteio. Sentou-se na escadaria da igreja e quis chorar, se amaldiçoando por não ter prestado atenção no que aquele cara esquisito tinha falado, principalmente a parte de como voltar. Estava, de fato, sozinho no planeta e era mais desesperador e assustador do que esperava, não tinha muito o que fazer, então resolveu dar uma volta de carro. Era isso ou perambular a pé, e por um momento ele se esqueceu que não tinha risco de ser assaltado, de qualquer forma.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Enquanto em uma realidade alternativa, Chanyeol chorava as pitangas sozinho no mundão de meu Deus, no universo original, Doh Kyungsoo, um estudante de psicologia sentia a cabeça latejar, mas não parava de ler o roteiro que fez para sua apresentação, enquanto o ônibus lotado balançava desconfortavelmente, principalmente por estar chovendo e nem mesmo uma única janela estava aberta, fazendo o automóvel virar uma lata enorme e abafada cheia de gente cansada e suada. O lado bom, é que conseguiu um lugar para sentar.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Passou horas com seu grupo de faculdade repassando os últimos detalhes da apresentação que aconteceria dali a dois dias, e não seria uma reunião de estudos com aquelas pessoas, se em algum momento um deles não resolvesse dar uma desculpa para não participar e jogar tudo em suas costas. Kyungsoo odiava parasitas em trabalhos, então não dava brechas quando alguém tentava empurrar tudo para si, cortava na hora. Mas aquela altura do campeonato, já nem se estressa tanto, sua pontuação estava perfeita, o caminho para a graduação era garantido e a bolsa para um doutorado estava praticamente em seu colo, porém mesmo sabendo disso não conseguia evitar de se preocupar.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chegou em casa exausto, a matriarca teve que praticamente arrancar os papéis de si e empurrá-lo para o banheiro, já que se dependesse do acastanhado, nem mesmo comeria e iria direto para o quarto continuar estudando. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ao sair do banho, foi dobrar suas roupas e ao pegar a jaqueta que estava jogada na cadeira de sua escrivaninha, antes que colocasse de volta no cabide, enfiou as mãos no bolsos tirando de lá algumas embalagens de balas e panfletos que aceitava pelas ruas. Entre aquele lixo todo pegou um envelope, lembrando-se do cara alto que dera aquilo no dia anterior, abriu-o encontrando apenas um bilhete dentro. Não parecia uma propaganda ou algo do tipo, franziu o cenho, pronto para jogar fora junto com os outros papéis, mas antes sua mãe o chamou.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>— Filho, vem comer! — Gritou a mulher, no andar de baixo.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kyungsoo olhou para porta e sem pensar muito, acabou por enfiar o bilhete no bolso do short de dormir e amassou o envelope, jogando-o na lixeira do seu quarto, saindo logo em seguida. O Doh usaria essa peça de roupas por mais dois dias, um fator que deixaria Junmyeon muito satisfeito em seu laboratório, nos próximos dias.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>✯</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Já era o terceiro dia de Park em um mundo completamente deserto, e naquela altura ele estava mais acostumado, na verdade, sentia-se o próprio dono do planeta. O primeiro dia foi carregado de desespero e um pouquinho de choro por estar com medo de estar sozinho e perdido como uma criança, caindo a ficha de que não havia ninguém na Terra, então ele entendeu: </span>
  <em>
    <span>não havia ninguém na Terra, oras!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ele poderia fazer o que quisesse, comer o que quisesse sem pagar, obviamente se limitando, já que muitas coisas encontradas em restaurantes estavam vencidas, mas não se preocupava. Poderia andar de carro onde quisesse, dormir onde bem entendesse e o melhor, sem pessoas lhe enchendo a paciência ou tendo que atender clientes chatos. Estava livre, leve e totalmente solto. Chanyeol então resolveu honrar sua palavra e fazer o que disse que faria. Não foi nenhum um pouco difícil achar unhas postiças, a dificuldade mesmo foi colocá-las sem colar os dedos. Estava uma bagunça sua mão, mas a cor roxa com detalhes brancos super combinou com os dedos enormes do moreno; ele só lamentou não ter tirado a roupa antes de colocar as unhas, pois foi uma luta para desabotoar a calça. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A cena não poderia ser mais estranha. Estava totalmente pelado, com exceção de um óculos de sol, que pegou em uma loja; segurava debaixo do braço uma cadeira de praia e uma sacola cheia de bebidas e lanches. Colocou a cadeira bem no meio da Av. Paulista, sentou-se cantarolando junto com a música que colocou no celular e abriu uma latinha depois de inúmeras tentativas, já que a unha impedia. Sorveu a bebida gelada e sorriu satisfeito, esparramou-se ainda mais, sentindo o sol esquentando seu corpo e a brisa leve lhe refrescando ao mesmo tempo. Suspirou pleno, grunhindo extasiado ao coçar seu saco com aquela unhas enormes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Um tanto quanto nojento, mas um sonho realizado com sucesso. Naquele momento,  Chanyeol não poderia pedir nada melhor. Se morresse naquela hora, morreria feliz; e pelado.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>— Mano do Céu! — Exclamou — Tô felizão! — Sorveu mais um gole da bebida, enquanto continuava a se coçar, aproveitando a música e o Sol.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A vida de Chanyeol na realidade paralela parecia estar indo muito bem. O surto inicial era apenas uma lembrança boba agora. Mas como desde o início, a viagem não era apenas para um. Park poderia ter chegado primeiro ali, mas não seria o único. Junmyeon virou noites tentando entender porque o segundo alvo estava atrasado, mas a mudança magnética ainda estava lá e no terceiro dia, com o bilhete esquecido em um bolso, mais uma dobra espacial aconteceu.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A viagem de Kyungsoo para o outro universo foi muito diferente, talvez um pouco mais desesperadora para o jovem. Ele tinha apresentação do seu trabalho de conclusão de curso, então acordou mais cedo para se preparar, o problema era que o silêncio da casa o incomodou. Procurou por seus pais, mas nada deles. Tentou ligar, mas ninguém atendia, ligou a televisão, porém não havia sinal ou qualquer programa passando. Saiu de casa e não encontrou ninguém. Confuso e um pouco nervoso, pegou sua carteira, roupas que iria usar na apresentação e jogou tudo no carro de seus pais e se pôs a dirigir até sua faculdade, na esperança de encontrar alguém no caminho ou por lá, mas as ruas desertas apenas o chocou ainda mais. Sentiu a cabeça começar a doer e o estômago embrulhar. E assim que chegou na universidade, procurou um ser vivo no prédio, mas falhou na busca, e mesmo sabendo que não daria em nada, ligou para seus colegas.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kyungsoo voltou para a entrada desolado, tentou se acalmar e entender o que estava acontecendo. Esfregou os olhos e bufou, grunhindo alto ao lembrar que dia era. De todas as coisas que ele poderia se preocupar, Kyungsoo simplesmente surtou por perder o dia de sua apresentação. Andou frustrado e raivoso de um lado para o outro, não sabia para onde ir, nem o que deveria fazer, mas sentia vontade de arrancar os cabelos, estava de pijamas na Avenida Paulista, resmungando e grunhindo como um maluco, mas quem iria ligar? Não havia ninguém.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>— Mas que merda! — Disse entredentes. — Merda! Merda! Merda! — Repetiu tateando seus bolsos a procura de uma maço de cigarro. Havia parado de fumar há meses, e com muita dificuldade e momentos de estresse, conseguia evitar o cigarro mesmo na horas que mais surtava. Mas ao que parecia, ver que todos do planeta sumiram era um impulso enorme para o acastanhado querer voltar com o vício. Obviamente não achou o fumo, mas o que encontrou foi aquele maldito bilhete que parecia estar lhe perseguindo. Leu com atenção e franziu o cenho confuso, para logo em seguida rir descrente — Viagem para uma realidade paralela?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Suspirou indignado e apertou a passagem em sua mão, fechou os olhos tentando se acalmar, mas não deu muito certo. Enfiou o bilhete de volta no bolso e fechou a porta do carro com tudo, pouco se importando. Kyungsoo se pôs a caminhar pesadamente pela avenida, com um vinco entre as sobrancelhas e os punhos fechados. Sentia seu sangue ferver e pensar na possibilidade daquele cara maluco estar ali com ele, só fazia querer socá-lo por horas. Se aquilo fosse uma pegadinha, de muito mal gosto ainda por cima, o Doh não mediria esforços para fazer o maior implorar por clemência.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Não precisou ir muito longe para que seu desejo de encontrar Chanyeol fosse realizado. Estreitou os olhos um pouco, tentando ver uma silhueta estranha vindo em sua direção e por minuto, sentiu-se aliviado pensando não estar sozinho e tudo era apenas algum tipo de evacuação ou algo assim, mas sua esperança e sorriso morreram a medida que a pessoa se aproximava, para o horror de Kyungsoo, que deu uns passos para trás ao notar que era um cara pelado em um patinete elétrico, tomando um milkshake. Pensou em correr, mas já era tarde, pois o esquisito o notara e vinha sorrindo em sua direção.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>— Puta merda! — Xingou sozinho, chocado. Por mais que quisesse não conseguia desviar o olhar, principalmente pelo outro já estar praticamente na sua frente.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>— Ei! Eu conheço você. — Chanyeol exclamou, largando o patinete, sorrindo surpreso — O cara surtado do celular — indicou, lembrando-se de onde havia visto o menor. O Kyungsoo desviou o olhar, afastando-se à medida que o Park se aproximava.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>— Eu com certeza não te conheço — contorceu o rosto em uma careta — O que é isso, mano? Você é louco! — Exclamou ainda desacreditado no que via, não sabendo para onde olhar.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chanyeol pareceu se tocar de como estava. Ficou tão surpreso por ter encontrado alguém, que nem mesmo lembrou que estava nu, tomando um milkshake e de óculos de sol, sem falar das unhas postiças enormes. Tentou se cobrir, mas o constrangimento já estava instalado. Riu sem graça e se afastou um pouco.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>— Eu tava s-sozinho, então só… Sabe, eu só queria… — Tentou se explicar, mas Kyungsoo balançou as mãos, indicando para que ele parasse.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>— Eu disse que eu não quero saber — disse alto — Só me diz o que 'tá acontecendo, cadê todo mundo? E que merda é essa? — Pegou o bilhete em seu bolso e empurrou para o peito do outro, que segurou, consequentemente, descobrindo seu pau.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>— Ah, o bilhete! — Comentou, entendendo a situação — É por isso que você veio parar aqui — disse mais para si, do que para o outro, que apenas bufou.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>— Será que dá 'pra você colocar a porra de uma roupa? — Kyungsoo exclamou, frustrado. Chanyeol olhou para o menor e sentiu o rosto esquentar. Pediu para que o outro esperasse um pouco, e correu até a loja mais próxima, para pegar algumas peças de roupas.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Se aquilo tudo fosse uma grande brincadeira, ele estava pronto para cometer um crime contra o responsável. Estava a ponto de gritar, por não estar entendendo absolutamente nada, e pior, estar sozinho com um sem noção que anda nu pelas ruas, com unhas postiças e um patinete elétrico. Não sabia se ficava com medo ou indignado. Passou a mão pelo rosto, levando até os cabelos castanhos e os puxando levemente. Enquanto esperava o maluco voltar devidamente vestido, resolveu olhar ao redor mais um pouco, esperando encontrar alguém, o que evitaria de ter que ficar perto de Chanyeol. Mas não achou ninguém, exceto pelas lojas fechadas, outras abertas, objetos empoeirados, mas nada de um único ser vivo. Parou em frente a Casa das Rosa e ficou olhando-a, hesitante se deveria entrar ou não. Costumava participar de eventos culturais que aconteciam ali e até mesmo fez alguns curso, era estranho pensar que se entrasse na mansão não encontraria ninguém; suspirando, colocou a mão na cerca de ferro bem adornada, mas seu breve silêncio e momento de reflexão foram interrompidos por uma voz grossa e despreocupada.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>— 'Tá fazendo o quê? — Chanyeol, que estava atrás de Kyungsoo, assustou  o menor ao chegar de repente. O Doh se virou rapidamente, olhando com raiva para o Park, este que sorriu amarelo e deu alguns passos para trás, respeitando  o espaço pessoal do outro. O acastanhado olhou o rapaz a sua frente de cima a baixo, com uma roupa preta básica e um tênis, diferente do estudante, que ainda estava com sua roupa de dormir, cabelos bagunçados e chinelos. Os papéis se inverteram num momento que ele não soube dizer quando. Limpou a garganta e alisou sua blusa, tentando ficar apresentável, ignorou a pergunta do maior e se pôs a caminhar, querendo voltar para onde seu carro estava.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chanyeol seguia Kyungsoo, que tinha a expressão fechada, tentando olhar seu rosto e pensar em algo para falar, levando em conta a primeira impressão já foi forte o bastante. Estava há alguns dias sozinho, não esperava encontrar alguém, em sua defesa. Foi coçar sua nuca, mas acabou arranhando-se, lembrando-no de que ainda estava com as unhas roxas. O grunhido de dor chamou a atenção do baixinho, que virou o rosto para trás, mas apenas encontrou o Park sorrindo sem graça com as mãos para trás.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>— Você é o maluco que me deu o bilhete, né?! — Kyungsoo quis confirmar, embora tivesse quase certeza.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>— Sim, mas eu não sou maluco — resmungou, com um vinco entre as sobrancelhas e um leve bico nos lábios. O Doh parou de andar e se virou para o outro, rindo sem realmente achar graça.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>— Não era eu que estava pelado no meio da Paulista — negou levemente com a cabeça, voltando a andar, sendo seguido pelo maior.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>— Em minha defesa não tem ninguém no mundo — deu de ombros — Quer dizer, não tinha — sorriu largo ao ver o mais novo lhe olhar de soslaio. Kyungsoo bufou, revirando os olhos — Mas quando foi que você chegou? Ou já estava aqui? Você é o cara surtado da minha realidade ou dessa? — Chanyeol começou a perguntar sem parar, até que o menor parou de repente, fazendo o Park esbarrar nele sem querer e parar de falar.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Já estavam próximos de onde Kyungsoo deixou o carro, e o menor ficou seriamente tentado a pedir para que o outro passasse com o carro por cima de si, porque se aquilo tudo fosse um pesadelo, ele acordaria suado e assustado em seu quarto, com seus pais tomando café no andar de baixo, mas se não fosse, então não teria que passar pela angústia de viver em um mundo sem ninguém além do cara estranho do seu lado. O Doh se voltou para o maior e respirou fundo, tentando se manter calmo e controlado.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Eu não sei como eu vim parar aqui — apontou para si — Como você veio parar aqui — apontou para Chanyeol — Nem sei porque não tem ninguém nessa desgraça, mas é bom você dar um jeito de me levar de volta — levantou as sobrancelhas e sorriu forçado por meros segundos — Agora!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chanyeol desviou o olhar e limpou a garganta, tentando pensar em um jeito delicado de explicar o porquê de não poder fazer o que o menor pedia. Sentiu-se um pouco idiota e pelo pouco que conversou com Kyungsoo, percebeu que qualquer coisa que falasse, ele sairia prejudicado. Então só restava encarar de frente o problema que surgiu, vestindo um short azul, blusa branca e chinelos, que sustentava um olhar nada amigável.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>— É que meio que não sei como fazer isso. — Sua voz foi morrendo à medida que terminava a frase. O acastanhado apenas o encarou, estático, por longos segundo; piscou lentamente, molhando os lábios para falar.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>— Você não sabe como voltar?! — A pergunta carregada de indignação, indicava uma paciência diminuindo drasticamente.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>— Até me explicaram, mas eu não ouvi. Então eu cheguei aqui, surtei, mas agora tô gostando, então você chegou e aqui estamos — falou tudo rapidamente, gesticulando com as mãos de forma nervosa — Foi mal, mano. Estamos presos aqui 'pra sempre, eu acho — deu de ombros, como se o que acabara de falar, não fosse nada demais. Quase no mesmo tom que alguém diria que o suco acabou.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kyungsoo ficou perplexo, não imaginou que isso poderia ficar pior, mas Chanyeol abriu sua boca e seu mundo desabou todinho. Ele rodou o anel preto que ficava em seu indicador com o dedão e começou a rir, gargalhou alto e o Park o acompanhou, não sabendo qual era a graça exatamente, mas sentiu-se contagiado. O Doh ria de se contorcer, colocando a mão no rosto, para esconder sua expressão.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>— Qual é a graça? — O moreno perguntou, rindo fraco, um pouco confuso. O menor tirou a mão do rosto, mostrando que algumas poucas lágrimas rolavam por suas bochechas — Vish, 'tá até chorando — continuou a rir, mas parou ao ver o outro negar com a cabeça.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>— Você! — Exclamou, olhando para Chanyeol, enquanto tentava parar de rir — Você não sabe o ódio que eu tô sentindo. — Respirava fundo, tentando se acalmar e limpou as lágrimas. Já não achava mais graça de nada, sua expressão ficou séria, beirando o cansaço; ele apenas negou com a cabeça e ignorou o Park, virando-se para sentar na escadaria do prédio de sua faculdade. Segurou os joelhos e abaixou sua cabeça, escondendo-a.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>O Park se sentiu mal pelo outro, até então estava acostumado com a ideia de ficar sozinho, mas não queria dizer que Kyungsoo se sentisse da mesma forma. Mas para ser sincero, gostou de encontrá-lo, apesar do sentimento não parecer tão recíproco assim. Caminhou hesitante para perto do acastanhado e sentou ao seu lado, ficando em silêncio, pensando se tentava animá-lo ou o deixava quietinho tendo seu momento. Ficaram um bom tempo ali, num silêncio um pouco desconfortável, para Chanyeol, até que o Doh levantou a cabeça lentamente, suspirando, atraindo a total atenção do maior, que segurava-se para perguntar se ele estava bem, mas o estudante foi mais rápido.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>— Eu tinha apresentação do TCC hoje — comentou baixo, mas o Park conseguia ouvir perfeitamente — Era 'pra eu estar na frente da bancada suando frio, mas fingindo estar pleno — sorriu em escárnio — Agora nunca vou terminar a faculdade, não vou começar meu doutorado e vou passar o resto da vida olhando para sua cara, tudo por culpa sua e dá sua irresponsabilidade — passou as mãos pelo rosto, exausto de tudo aquilo.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>— Pensa pelo lado bom. — Chanyeol disse com um sorriso mínimo de canto, depois de alguns segundos. Ao ouvir isso Kyungsoo olhou para o outro e arqueou uma sobrancelha, em questionamento — É uma cara muito bonita, né?! — Piscou e deu um leve empurrãozinho no braço do menor, tentando melhorar o clima.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>— Você tem sorte de eu não ter esfregado ela no asfalto assim que te vi — estreitou os olhos — Uma visão do inferno, aliás — resmungou. Chanyeol fingiu estar ofendido, embora seu orgulho tenha se abalado um pouquinho, de fato.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>— Isso foi muito ofensivo e mal educado — franziu o cenho.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>— Ah, é?! — Kyungsoo se levantou, limpando a poeira de sua roupa — Me processa, então — zombou, indo até seu carro, preparando-se para ir embora.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Por mais que não soubesse para onde ir, ficar ali com Chanyeol não era uma das suas opções favoritas, no momento. Mas nada impediu o maior de descaradamente sentar no banco do passageiro, assim que Kyungsoo entrou no veículo. Este olhou o moreno com uma pontada de raiva e impaciência, sendo retribuído por um sorriso grande e caloroso. O Park se sentiu um pouco responsável pela miséria de Doh, embora não tivesse culpa, já que não sabia que as maluquices que Junmyeon falou eram reais, então nada mais justo do que ele não deixar o pequeno homem estressado, sozinho. Apesar de não querer admitir que depois que viu o acastanhado, ele também não queria ficar sozinho por ali.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>— Cai fora! — Kyungsoo exclamou, como se fosse o óbvio a se fazer, apontando para a porta.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>— Não vai dar, cara — comprimiu os lábios, negando com a cabeça — Você já me viu pelado, então tem que se responsabilizar por isso — falou sério, mexendo na pasta de CDs, procurando algo para ouvir.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>— O quê? — Retrucou indignado — Você que me mandou pra cá! — Exclamou, franzindo o cenho.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>— Bom, então eu me responsabilizo por você — sorriu para Kyungsoo, que ficou parado assimilando o quão descarado aquele cara conseguia ser, quando nem mesmo se conheciam — Nossa, mas não tem uma Marília Mendonça aqui, não? — Perguntou, remexendo a pasta, que foi retirada de sua mão com brutalidade. O acastanhado pegou um CD qualquer e colocou no rádio, mandando Chanyeol se calar e começou a dirigir — Cazuza também é legal.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kyungsoo respirou fundo e apertou o volante. O caminho todo Chanyeol perguntava para onde estavam indo, o que iriam fazer, e até mesmo o nome do menor. Percebendo que já se viram em um dos piores estados um do outro, mas nem mesmo sabiam como se chamavam. O Doh ignorava tudo, concentrado na direção, embora sua mente estivesse um pouco longe, ainda era difícil engolir todas aquelas novas informações e o fato de que todos sumiram do mundo; sentia uma pontada de arrependimento de ter sido um pouco hostil com o maior, culpando-o inteiramente por aquela situação. Talvez ele fosse tão vítima de um infeliz destino, quanto o próprio Kyungsoo.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chanyeol acabou pegando no sono no meio do caminho, o que deu um pouco de sossego para o menor, que sentia seu estômago roncar e uma dor de cabeça enorme lhe incomodar e não era nem meio-dia ainda. Seria burrice levar um estranho para casa, mas tinha muito o que fazer, era o único com quem poderia tentar conversar para resolverem o que fariam dali por diante, embora o Park parecesse bem confortável com a ideia da solidão imensa em um mundo maior ainda a julgar pela forma que </span>
  <em>
    <span>não </span>
  </em>
  <span>estava vestido, quando o encontrou. Olhou para o cara escorado na janela do seu carro, de boca aberta e deu uma fraca risada, achando graça e desespero.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Assim que chegaram à casa do estudante, este deu um tapa no braço de Chanyeol acordando-no. Saíram do carro, com o Doh ainda ignorando todas as perguntas do Park, seguiu direto para seu quarto, querendo tomar banho, mas o moreno foi atrás; grudando em si como uma criança. Kyungsoo pediu que o outro parasse de segui-lo e o deixasse, pelo menos, tomar um banho em paz.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>— Ué, mas você me viu sem roupa, agora é minha vez — brincou, rindo da expressão de indignação adornando a face do outro.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>— 'Tá doido 'pra ser atirado pela janela, né?! — Kyungsoo disse, antes de bater a porta do banheiro, deixando o Park sozinho em seu quarto, rindo de sua cara.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Surpreendeu-se ao ver que ainda tinha água quente, mas sabia que isso não iria durar muito, uma hora iriam ficar sem água tratada e energia. O Doh pensava muito a frente, preocupando-se com o que podia acontecer antes mesmo que acontecesse, diferente de Chanyeol, que parecia nem se importar que dia seria amanhã. Após se trocar, o estudante resolveu fazer algo para comer, mas tudo o que tinha ali em sua casa estava vencido; pães, bebidas, arroz, feijão, frutas, doces… Tudo. Chanyeol bisbilhotava sua sala, admirado pelo quão bonita a casa do outro era, tocando em tudo como o curioso que era. Normalmente era mais educado que isso, mas porque tantas formalidades se só havia os dois ali, afinal?!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>— Tem mais chances de encontrar comida na validade em mercados — comentou, mexendo em um quadro pendurado na parede sala, fazendo-o cair, assustando ambos. Chanyeol olhou culpado e sem graça para o outro rapidamente, encolhendo os ombros — Foi mal.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kyungsoo suspirou e se pôs a caminhar para fora de casa, não tinha outro jeito a não ser ir até o mercado mais próximo tentar pegar algo para comer. Chanyeol obviamente foi junto, como uma sombra.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Enquanto o Park em seu primeiro dia naquele universo parecia uma criança irritada por não saber o que fazer ou de ir, Kyungsoo estava mais para alguém assustado e com medo, por mais que tentasse disfarçar. A sensação de abandono, o silêncio tenro em plena luz do dia e a vastidão de prédios e casas vazias, arrepiava sua espinha de um jeito totalmente desagradável. Os olhos vasculhando os lugares e os músculos tensos não passaram despercebidos pelo moreno, que em um gesto compreensivo, tentando relaxá-lo, embora um pouco invasivo, colocou seu braço envolta dos ombros de Doh, que se assustou com o contato repentino, mas também não contestou. Agradecendo pela forma como Chanyeol começou a tagarelar sobre o que fez, viu e o que poderia ter acontecido por ali naquela realidade, em um forma de distraí-lo.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Enquanto pegava os mantimentos, em algum momento se separaram, porque Chanyeol se distraiu na sessão de doces, deixando que Kyungsoo seguisse e se afastasse. Percebeu que o Park não estava mais do seu lado quando o silêncio ficou definitivo por mais de dois minutos, olhou ao redor, procurando o maior, mas nada. Notou que não sabia como chamá-lo, nem se importou em saber seu nome e quis se estapear por isso. Fez o caminho volta pelos corredores, não achando o outro de jeito nenhum, até que se cansou e resolveu gritar, coisa que ele nunca fazia, tanto que tinha suas dúvidas se sabia como fazê-lo, o máximo que fazia era se exaltar com os idiotas da faculdade. Aquele silêncio todo, estava começando a amedrontá-lo novamente; sempre odiou filmes de terror e seus cenários para fazer tudo parecer que algo vai acontecer, então estar vivendo praticamente em um filme de suspense não ajudava em nada. Assustou-se com um pequeno estalo que as prateleiras fizeram, odiando estar pensando que se o cara que beirava a loucura estivesse ali se sentiria melhor.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>— Ei! Cara do pau torto! — Gritou olhando ao redor, sentindo a vergonha lhe tomar o corpo, sentindo-se estúpido por não ter pensado em nada melhor, mesmo tendo outras mil opções.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Na mesma hora apareceu Chanyeol, vindo da sessão de eletrônicos, com fones e console de vídeo games em mãos, com o cenho franzido, em uma expressão indignada. Marchou até Kyungsoo que tentou sustentar o olhar depois de ter dito aquilo, mas sentido que a qualquer momento iria enfiar a cabeça na parede. Antes que o Park pudesse contestar algo, o teto onde este estava minutos antes desabou, assustando os dois rapazes. Água pingava incessantemente e as luzes do local começaram a piscar, ameaçando desligar de um vez.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>— Parece problema de infiltração. — Kyungsoo tentou racionalizar, mas sentia o coração acelerar, se pôs a andar para sair dali logo, antes que tivesse um ataque cardíaco — Vamos. — Chanyeol o seguiu, mas olhava para todos os lugares, em alerta.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>— Aconteceu a mesma coisa em The Walking Dead, logo depois choveu zumbi e morreu gente — comentou próximo ao Doh, como se fosse uma fofoca, fazendo o menor revirar os olhos.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>— Se tivesse zumbi, você já teria encontrado, não? — Perguntou retoricamente — Esse mercado estava cheio de problemas já — disse, sentindo-se mais aliviado por terem saído dali — O dono só não foi preso e multado, porque tem contatos na prefeitura — olhou ao redor, torcendo o nariz — Ou tinha, sei lá.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chanyeol apenas assentiu, entendendo a situação, mas não deixava de olhar para cada esquina em busca de algo suspeito. Passou dias ali, fazendo tudo o que queria, mas foi só Kyungsoo chegar que a paranoia de zumbis voltou outra vez. Mas lembrou-se do ultraje que aconteceu minutos atrás e logo já estava de cara fechada novamente.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>— 'Pra sua informação, meu pau não é torto — resmungou bravo e Kyungsoo sentiu o rosto esquentar.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>— Eu sei. — A indiferença no tom de voz, quase pegou Chanyeol, mas ele percebeu muito bem o que acontecia ali. O outro estava envergonhado demais para olhar para qualquer lugar que não seja linha reta e começava a andar mais rápido, afastando-se do moreno, que sorriu ladino e passou a acompanhar o outro facilmente.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>— Ficou olhando? — Provocou, sorrindo malandro.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>— Quer que eu faça uma crítica completa do seu pau? — Kyungsoo perguntou impaciente, desafiando o outro. O sorriso de Chanyeol morreu e inconscientemente ele colocou a mão sobre o meio de suas calças, cobrindo suas partes, pensando que não seria uma boa ideia o outro fazer qualquer tipo de análise, embora tivesse confiança, não queria que ela fosse abalada. Já estava satisfeito o suficiente.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>— Precisa não — riu sem achar graça.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Enquanto Kyungsoo via se o gás funcionava, pediu para que Chanyeol o ajudasse a cozinhar, mas o moreno não foi muito útil, já que ainda estava com as unhas postiças, lhe restando apenas tentar limpar um pouco das coisas. O Park não sabia como tirá-las e temia que ficasse o resto da vida com elas, o que era horrível, porque suas coxas já estavam todas arranhadas, por ir ao banheiro e limpar a próprio bunda era um risco contínuo. Maldita ideia de ter colocado aquilo! </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Com a comida pronta, sentaram-se à mesa, comendo em silêncio. Vez ou outra olhavam um para o outro, desviando o olhar assim que estavam prestes a serem pegos. De uma forma estranha acabaram por se sentirem familiarizados, acostumados a companhia um do outros. Por mais que o desejo de estar sozinho, longe de barulho, pessoas ou responsabilidade fosse grande em vários momentos ao longo da vida, o ser humano tinha uma pequena necessidade em si de ouvir e se fazer ser escutado, o prazer de uma interação quando o </span>
  <em>
    <span>estar sozinho</span>
  </em>
  <span>, passa a ser </span>
  <em>
    <span>estar solitário. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Kyungsoo gostava de se rodear de pessoas, quem o visse diria que nem em um milhão de anos aquele garoto se sentia sozinho, mas na verdade era um falso preenchimento de vazio, o Doh todas as noites lamentava o quão solitário era viver sua vida, por mais perfeita que ela parecesse ser. Enquanto Chanyeol, o tempo todo desejando paz e se ver livre dos problemas dos outros e dos próprios, não percebeu que no fundo gostava do contato e até mesmo da falsa irritabilidade que lhe trazia. A falta da bagunça dos irmãos e o mercado, o mundo caótico que era aquela cidade, estava começando a crescer em seu peito. Se encontrar na avenida foi como tomar o remédio um remédio amargo.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>— Meu nome é Kyungsoo — pronunciou-se ao terminar de comer, finalmente. Evitava olhar para o outro, brincando com o resto de comida em seu prato. Chanyeol que ainda tinha a boca cheia de macarrão parou alguns segundos, antes de entender sobre o que o Doh estava falando. Mastigou rapidamente e sorriu mínimo, simpático.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>— Sou Chanyeol — estendeu a mão, mostrando um sorriu um pouco mais largo e sujo de molho de tomate. Kyungsoo riu e aceitou o cumprimento de bom grado — Mas eu achava legal te chamar de Cara Surtado — riu ao receber um olhar irritado do outro, o que só confirmava sua fala.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>— Não sou surtado — resmungou — Pau Torto — provocou, rindo da expressão do outro, que acabou sorrindo junto.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>— </span>
  <em>
    <span>Mó</span>
  </em>
  <span> cota que não vejo alguém e quando encontro, é um surtado cheio das gracinhas — brincou, fingindo-se de indignado e ofendido.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A atmosfera estava boa entre eles, tanto que decidiram dar uma volta pelo bairro de Kyungsoo depois do almoço, com os ânimos mais calmos e as barrigas mais cheias, passaram a conversar tranquilamente. Descobrindo um pouco mais um do outro; uma relação que começa em briga na infância, às vezes dá uma bela amizade, talvez a deles também fosse assim, com a pequena exceção de que não teriam muito para quem reclamar, já que só tinha os dois ali. Chanyeol contou praticamente tudo de sua vida e como aos vinte e sete anos odiava ter que ajudar no negócio da família, mas não tinha muito opção, era o segundo mais velho e responsável da casa. Contou até mesmo do desejo bobo de abrir uma loja de jogos e eletronicos; era muito bom nessas áreas, aprendeu boa parte do que sabia, sozinho. Além disso explicou para o Doh como acabou parando ali e sobre Junmyeon e toda a sua loucura, que como podiam ver, era verdade. Kyungsoo ouvia tudo atentamente, vez ou outra comentando, soltando sua próprias informações pessoais. Não era muito de se abrir fácil com estranhos, mas levando em conta a situação, tudo saia de forma natural de sua boca, sem se importar muito.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Parados em um parquinho para crianças, Chanyeol subia em um brinquedo de escalada, no intuito de chegar ao topo deste, enquanto Kyungsoo se balançava no balanço, que não parecia tão seguro assim, devido a falta de revisão e as chuvas que começava a fazer com que os ferros enferrujam.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>— Sem ofensas, mas você parece estressado demais para ser um psicólogo. — O Park falava, enquanto se ajeitava nas barras do topo, tomando cuidado para não escorregar, sentindo as dores de não ser mais uma criança, atingindo suas costas de um adulto levemente sedentário e com má alimentação — Quero dizer, eu achei que psicólogos fossem todos paz e amor ou muito certinhos — explicou-se — Embora você pareça muito certinho também.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kyungsoo riu, não era novidade ouvir aquilo, mas sempre que escutava continuava a achar engraçado. Balançou-se um pouco mais forte e virou seu rosto para o topo do brinquedo onde Chanyeol estava sentado.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>— E psicólogos tem que ter uma personalidade específica, é?! — Riu soprado da careta pensativa que o outro fez e se virou para frente — Eu sou normal e fico estressado como qualquer um — deu de ombros.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>— Aquele dia, na rua, você 'tava era explodindo, isso sim — gargalhou, lembrando-se de quando encontrou Kyungsoo gritando com o celular no meio da calçada, este lhe acompanhou na risada, um pouco mais contido, mas logo seu sorriso deu lugar a um olhar pesaroso e pensativo.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>— Não tem mais TCC, nem graduação, pais para orgulhar, grupos 'pra brigar, pessoas para tratar… — Listou, sentindo o peito apertar, mas disfarçou, tentando sustentar um sorriso, que não deu certo, já que Chanyeol sentiu-se mal ao ver a tristeza do outro estampada em seu olhar. O Doh estava no auge de seus vinte e dois anos, com um futuro todo planejado e um sonho quase realizado, objetivos que já não faziam mais sentido — Então, não tem porque explodir, né?! — Deu de ombros. O Park desceu de seu brinquedo e sentou ao lado de Kyungsoo, em outro balanço; comprimiu os lábios, pensando com cuidado no que diria. Costumava brincar com tudo para aliviar o clima estranho e pesado, mas pensou não ser a hora para isso.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>— Desculpa — pediu sincero — Se não fosse por mim, você estaria se transformando em um psicólogo foda agora, né?! — Sorriu tristemente, sentindo-se culpado. Kyungsoo o olhou e negou com a cabeça.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>— Não é sua culpa — disse — Eu também não acreditaria em um maluco na Sé que diz ter um bilhete para outra realidade. — O Doh riu, tentando deixar o clima menos culposo para o outro — Mas bem que você podia ter escutado como voltar — repreendeu brincando, recebendo um sorriso constrangido do outro, que coçou a orelha com as unhas roxas enormes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kyungsoo deu um leve empurrão no balanço de Chanyeol, fazendo-o despertar de seu mundo distraído e pensativo, sorriram um para o outro, em uma forma simples de dizer que estavam ali e estavam juntos agora, apesar de tudo. Se balançaram como duas crianças, aproveitando o parquinho apenas para eles; não havia ninguém para impedir ou julgar, então não se seguraram ao brincar com tudo por ali, desde o escorregador, até as barras de pendura-se, não perdoando nem mesmo as gangorras, que foi uma comédia a parte, já que o Park zombou da cara do mais novo, fazendo-o ficar preso em cima, pois não tinha força e tamanho o suficiente para fazer o outro baixá-lo. Por causa disso o moreno teve que sair correndo do menor assim que este aterrissou no chão.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A noite, depois do jantar decidiram tirar aquelas unhas do Chanyeol, tendo como empecilho o fato de que nenhum deles sabia como fazer aquilo. Enquanto o mais velho tentava puxar na marra, se arrependendo logo depois, sentindo seus dedos doerem como se estivesse arrancando suas unhas, de fato, Kyungsoo tentava lembrar como sua mãe fazia aquilo, já que toda semana, praticamente, ia a manicure ou fazia sua própria unha. Pedindo para que o maior parasse de tentar amputar os próprios dedos e procurasse algum hidratante no quarto de sua mãe, o Doh foi aquecer um pouco de água. Não tinha a mínima ideia se aquilo funcionaria, mas água morna sempre era a solução para muita coisa na vida; pediu para que o moreno mergulhasse a mão na bacia que trouxera, talvez deixando as mãos de molho ali por um tempo, facilitaria a retirada das unhas. Não era uma má ideia, o problema era que Chanyeol tacou um litro de cola em cada dedo. Sentia-se um idiota, olhando o mais novo procurar algo que ajudasse, nas coisas de sua mãe; naquela hora, coçar o saco com unhas de acrílico não parecia mais tão legal assim.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Depois de meia hora com as mãos mergulhadas na água, que já estava fria, o acastanhado retirou o pote e sentou-se próximo do mais velho, pedindo para que lhe desse a mão, o que foi atendido de forma hesitante. Era extremamente constrangedor ter o Doh cortando suas unhas, como se ele fosse seu responsável e estivesse lidando com as merdas infantis que fez, mas não podia evitar achar legal aquele momento estranho e divertido. Preferiu dizer que as colocou, porque tinha curiosidade, quando o outro perguntou; se Kyungsoo soubesse que estava cortando e encostando nas unhas que horas atrás estava coçando suas bolas, era capaz do mais novo lhe fazer engolir cada uma delas.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>— Tem certeza que é assim? — Grunhiu ao sentir uma pressão nos dedos a medida que o outro começou a descolar as unhas com um palito, puxando-as.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>— Não — respondeu simplista — Mas é o que tem 'pra hoje — puxou o acrílico de uma vez, assustando o mais velho, que chegou para ver se sua unha original não foi junto.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chanyeol esfregava as mãos, lambuzando o creme hidratante que Kyungsoo lhe deu. Observava o mais novo pegar lençóis, cobertores e travesseiros; entregou alguns para o Park, que iria dormir na sala. Era estranho que o mais velho dormisse no quarto dos pais, iria deixar que dormisse no seu, mas o moreno preferiu ficar na sala. Pegou suas coisas, agradeceu ao acastanhado, lhe desejando boa noite e foi para o andar de baixo. O Doh abriu a boca para falar algo, mas desistiu, olhou para os aposentos dos seus pais e se sentiu mal, era estranho não ter eles ali, mais ainda dormir na cama deles ou sozinho em seu quarto. Odiava se sentir assim, sem ninguém para lhe amparar, e a sensação de estar pulando de bungee jump sem cordas para segurá-lo era horrível. Não queria pensar que nunca mais os veria, mas não evitou se perguntar se tinham dado sua falta, se estavam preocupados o procurando pela cidade toda, já que não era o tipo de filho que sumia.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Decidido, pegou os cobertores e desceu a escada, jogando-os no sofá, em cima de Chanyeol, que se assustou com o ataque repentino. Voltou para o andar de cima, pegou o colchão de seus pais e desceu novamente, tentando manter o equilíbrio com o objeto pesado, o Park correu para ajudá-lo, confuso com o que o outro estava fazendo.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>— Vamos nós dois dormir aqui — bateu as mãos, suspirando um pouco cansado. Começou a arrumar as coisas para irem descansar, mas tudo o que o moreno conseguia fazer era olhar perdido para o mais novo, entretanto, não contestou.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Já devidamente deitados e cobertos, olhavam para o teto da sala, que era pouco iluminado pela fraca luz que entrava pela janela da sala. Kyungsoo engoliu em seco, perguntando se tinha feito a escolha certa, não pensou se o outro queria privacidade ou preferia dormir sozinho, mas seu lado um pouco egoísta e medroso tomou as rédeas e agora estavam ali, porém Chanyeol não se sentia incomodado, achou divertido, como se fossem crianças dormindo na casa do coleguinha. Nunca teve muitos amigos, passou sua infância toda, praticamente, entre amigos virtuais e jogos, sendo próximo mesmo dos seus irmãos, então ficar ao lado de Doh, fazendo coisas idiotas lhe dava uma sensação refrescante, esquecendo a situação em que se encontravam e o destino iminente de serem os únicos e últimos seres humanos na terra.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Remexeu-se, chamando a atenção do acastanhado, virou o rosto para o lado deste, que retribuiu o olhar, sorriam mínimo um para o outro, porém ficaram um tempo se encarando, tentando acostumar seus olhos ao escuro, para identificar melhor os traços de seus rostos.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>— Está com medo? — Chanyeol perguntou, baixinho. O questionamento era vago, mas Kyungsoo entendeu.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>— Estou — disse sussurrando, depois de um tempo. O Park sentiu a fragilidade do outro e suspirou pesaroso — E você?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>— Não. — Kyungsoo se surpreendeu com a resposta, sentindo-se um pouco patético por ser o único medroso ali, quando o outro parecia lidar bem com a situação toda — Para ser sincero, com você aqui também, fiquei um pouco mais aliviado — explicou — Pensei que ia morrer e ainda estar com aquelas unhas na minha mão — mexeu os dedos na frente do seu rosto e o mais novo riu. Chanyeol lhe olhou, feliz por ter apaziguado o receio do menor, pelo menos um pouco; procurou ao redor o celular do estudante, levantando um pouco para pegá-lo, ao ver que estava no sofá. Sob os olhos redondos, curiosos e atentos de Doh, o Park vasculhou o aparelho e assim que a melodia começou a tocar, ele sorriu, colocou o objeto entre os dois e deitou, virado para Kyungsoo, que fez o mesmo, questionando silenciosamente — Eu escutava música quando ficava com medo de noite, depois de algum pesadelo — explicou. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kyungsoo sorriu agradecido, sentindo-se aquecer e um pouco mais seguro. Chanyeol murmurou baixinho, acompanhando a canção, enquanto o mais novo apenas ouvia, sentindo seu olhos pesarem e o sono chegar. Antes de adormecer de vez, ouviu um fraco boa noite e seu cobertor ser puxado um pouco mais para cima. O Doh tinha certeza, que depois daquela noite, Stop Crying Your Heart Out  virou sua música favorita, graças ao Park e seu imenso talento para lhe acalmar, sem muito esforço.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>✯</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Junmyeon mastigava o sanduíche de forma lenta, com o olhar perdido. Sehun lhe observava preocupado, o cientista estava comendo aquele pão com peito de peru há meia hora, parado daquele jeito, e não estava nem na metade do lanche. Depois que o sucesso da ida de Kyungsoo aconteceu, a comemoração foi imensa, por exatos, vinte segundos. O Kim começou a divagar como traria os dois de volta, sendo que nenhum deles ouviu a explicação, foi precipitado ao simplesmente mandá-lo ao invés de ir atrás para detalhar tudo, ou até mesmo pedir permissão. Mas o cientista não costumava mensurar e calcular nada que não seja números e teorias de física, qualquer senso comum na sociedade, ele costumava passar longe. O assistente, desde então, veio pensando em uma forma de trazer Doh e Park de volta, mas com o doutor parado introspectivo há dias, tinha que driblar a família dos dois, calcular dados e ainda comprar a comida do seu mentor. Estava a ponto de quebrar aquela máquina na cabeça do mais velho.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>— Desisto! — Exclamou frustrado — Se não vai achar um jeito de fazê-los voltar, então 'pra que mandou eles? — Levantou de sua cadeira, coçando a cabeça, com um vinco na testa. Junmyeon nem se mexeu, continuando a mastigar.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Não é como se ele não estivesse fazendo nada; Sehun não estava com ele tempo o suficiente para saber que aquele era o jeito do Kim conseguir pensar e analisar mais profundamente tudo e qualquer problema. Era madrugada do quarto dia da viagem de Chanyeol. Se não pensasse em algo naquele momento, então estaria condenado dois homens a viverem e morrerem sozinhos em uma realidade paralela.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>— Sehun — embrulhou o resto do lanche, levantou sério e jogou o embrulho fora — Já sei o que fazer.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Pegou as chaves do seu carro e saiu do laboratório em passos firmes, totalmente decidido e convicto de seu raciocínio, tendo o mais novo em seu encalço, feliz por terem, finalmente, alguma solução. O assistente sorriu, pegando seus relatórios, para caso o Kim precise analisar algo, e saíram.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sehun não sabia por que ainda se surpreendia com Junmyeon. Ele sinceramente, não sabia mesmo. Mas de todas as coisas que o Kim poderia pensar para resolver um problema daqueles que eles carregavam nas costas, uma igreja não parecia a mais certa ou provável. Olhando para o cientista segurando um terço, que pegara em algum lugar da própria igreja, ajoelhado, apoiando os cotovelos no banco, ele orava com muito empenho, pedindo para que Deus fizesse com que os dois rapazes voltassem a salvos para sua realidade original, prometendo até mesmo parar de comer sanduíche de frango com peru. O Oh revirou os olhos, segurando-se para arrancar aquela cruz no meio do altar e tacar ela no mais velho.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>— Eu mereço — saiu dali, ouvindo Junmyeon clamar alto por ajuda, envergonhado e cheio de raiva daquela palhaçada toda do Kim.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>✯</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kyungsoo e Chanyeol andavam pelas ruas procurando lugares para bisbilhotar ou algo divertido para fazer, discutindo sobre o que iriam jantar, naquele dia. Depois de passarem a manhã toda chorando as pitangas por não saberem como voltar e aceitando a realidade de que passariam o resto da vida naquele mundo, resolveram dar uma volta pela cidade. Passaram horas visitando lugares em que nem mesmo sabiam que existiam em São Paulo. O mais novo ficou chocado do Park nunca ter ido no Ibirapuera e este, descrente, que o Doh nunca sentiu vontade de conhecer a Liberdade ou o Bom Retiro, ainda mais sendo descendente de coreano. Passaram pelo máximo de bairros que conseguiram, por fim, fazendo uma parada no centro da cidade, deram uma pequena parada na Galeria do rock para comprar alguns discos e cds; um “presente” de Chanyeol para Kyungsoo.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Enquanto o mais novo esperava o Park usar o banheiro, ele sentou no meio fio e suspirou, olhando para o céu com algumas nuvens passageiras, sentindo um vento gelado ricochetear suas bochechas. Nem parecia que no dia anterior o tempo estava totalmente aberto e ensolarado. Enfiou as mãos no bolso, sentindo um pedaço de papel; a blusa era de Chanyeol, que lhe emprestou, já que este preferiu pegar outra mais bonita em uma das lojas caras que viram no caminho. O pequeno papel amassado era o bilhete de passagem que causou toda aquela confusão. Uma coisa tão pequena e brega, fez com que o mundo dos dois virasse de ponta cabeça, sendo quase um eufemismo dizer isso. Analisou o papelzinho de forma despretensiosa, não tinha muito o que ver ali, apenas o nome de um laboratório — provavelmente de Junmyeon —, uma frase dizendo ser </span>
  <em>
    <span>uma passagem de outro mundo </span>
  </em>
  <span>em letras bonitinhas, nada muito informativo. Porém atrás, em letras quase ilegíveis, havia o nome do Edifício Itália, um dos maiores prédios de São Paulo. Kyungsoo não entendeu por que havia esse local marcado ali, pensando ser, talvez, a origem de fabricação do bilhete; nada muito importante. Mas antes que pensasse mais um pouco o mais velho voltou, reclamando que estava morrendo de fome, o Doh guardou a passagem no bolso da calça e ajudou o outro. Por manha do moreno, tiveram que passar em alguma loja para pegar algo para aplacar a fome de Park, resolvendo ficarem em algum apartamento do Copan, já que por lá, provavelmente, teria um mercado ou algo parecido.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>O estudante de psicologia esqueceu de pensar sobre o bilhete, e enquanto Chanyeol dormia pesado na cama de um dos apartamento que invadiram, Kyungsoo decidiu fazer uma surpresa. O Park, desde que o mais novo chegou, tentou animá-lo e distraí-lo para que não se sentisse para baixo, mas o Doh conseguia ver que o maior estava tão assustado quanto. O mínimo que poderia fazer era apoiá-lo também.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Passou a tarde toda e boa parte do começo da noite preparando um incrível jantar para Chanyeol. Era a única coisa que conseguiu pensar e lembrando-se do local no bilhete, não havia lugar melhor do que no Terraço Itália, o restaurante caro e chique daquele edifício. Não fez nada luxuoso, o ambiente por si só era lindo e o máximo que Kyungsoo cozinhava eram pratos fáceis, seu maior desafio foi fazer feijoada um dia. Depois de deixar tudo pronto no restaurante, correu de volta para o apartamento, encontrando seu companheiro de universo desesperado; o Park correu até o estudante e o abraçou afoito, como se não o visse há séculos.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>— Que susto da porra! — Chanyeol exclamou, soltando Kyungsoo — Eu acordei há horas e você tinha sumido e não dava nem sinal, já estava saindo pra te procurar — disse preocupado.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>O mais novo ficou estático por uns segundo, mas logo depois riu leve, embora o outro não estivesse achando graça nenhuma. O acastanhado gostou da sensação quente e acolhedora que preencheu seu peito ao notar que o Park se importava tanto com ele. Sentia-se, novamente, agradecido.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>— Eu só fui fazer uma coisinhas — deu de ombros — Faltou um lugar 'pra gente ir. — Kyungsoo sorriu animado, pegando o mais velho de surpresa, que um pouco perdido, apenas concordou e seguiu o estudante.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Antes de irem para o edifício, pararam em um loja de roupas, por insistência de Chanyeol, após o menor contar onde estavam indo. Dizia que deveriam irem à caráter, mas Kyungsoo achou que era uma grande besteira, mas para não desagradar o outro, apenas colocou uma camisa com um colete e vestiu um sobretudo. Já o Park estava completo dos pés a cabeça; sapatos, calça, terno, porém, um pouco mais despojado do que o tradicional. Assim que finalizaram na loja partiram para o Itália.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>O mais velho ficou maravilhado já na entrada, por mais que tudo estivesse abandonado, a beleza do prédio era inegável, mas seu queixo caiu ao chegarem na cobertura, no restaurante. O lustre enorme iluminando o grande e bem decorado salão fez os olhos de Park brilharem. Era tudo lindo, principalmente as paredes de vidro, dando ampla visão da cidade, por todos os lados. Virou-se para Kyungsoo boquiaberto, este que apenas deu de ombros e sorriu, como se dissesse: “</span>
  <em>
    <span>é isso”.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kyungsoo tirou seu celular do bolso e colocou uma playlist aleatória, apenas para ambientalizar, embora as músicas que tocaram tenham casado perfeitamente com o momento. Pediu para que Chanyeol escolhesse uma mesa, enquanto ia até a cozinha pegar os pratos que fez, juntamente com uma garrafa de vinho. O mais velho riu da fracassada tentativa do acastanhado tirar a rolha e apenas fez isso em seu lugar, com muita facilidade.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>— O bom é que vinho, quanto mais velho, melhor. — O estudante comentou, enquanto o Park lhe servia uma taça — A gente pode ficar sem comida, mas vinho é o que não vai faltar.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>— Eu não sei — disse Chanyeol, rindo — Eu só bebo cerveja e corote, porque são mais baratos. — Kyungsoo achou graça, sorvendo um pouco do seu tinto, sentindo um leve prazer com a bebida alcoólica descendo por sua garganta — Mas por que tudo isso? E quando você fez tudo isso? — Perguntou, curioso com os pratos tampados sobre a mesa.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>— É só para agradecer — deu de ombros, desviando o olhar para a paisagem da cidade, sentindo-se um pouco envergonhado — Mesmo sabendo que eu queria acabar com a tua raça quando a gente se encontrou — ouviu a risada do mais velho e sorriu junto — Você ficou do meu lado, quando podia só ter ido embora e me deixado sozinho.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>— Eu sou muita coisa — disse estufando o peito — Mas cuzão, jamais! — Finalizou orgulhoso, arrancando um riso soprado do outro — E o que tem 'pra comer?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kyungsoo se levantou, limpou a garganta e começou a apresentar os pratos de forma pomposa, passando-se por um garçom esnobe, o que arrancou risos fáceis do mais velho, adorando ver o estudante mais solto consigo. Nem parecia aquele poço de estresse que conheceu.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>— De entrada temos pequenos pedaços de frango, envolto de uma leve crosta crocante, acompanhado de um molho de tomate pronto — revelou o prato, fazendo Chanyeol gargalhar — Mais conhecido com Chikenitos com ketchup.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>— Perfeito! — Exclamou, entrando na brincadeira. Kyungsoo tentou segurar o riso, falhando na tentativa.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>— O prato principal é uma especiaria do chef — empinou o nariz, exibindo-se — Uma pasta, acompanhada de um molho suave e fatias finas de carnes selecionadas. — Assim que mostrou o outro prato, o Park teve que segurar o riso, para conseguir se manter no personagem — Vulgarmente conhecido como macarronada. — O mais velho limpou a garganta e manteve a compostura.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>— Um excelente prato — comentou, mexendo em sua taça de vinho — Inigualável!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>— E de sobremesa temos mousse de chocolate. — A simplicidade e nenhuma elegância com que Kyungsoo falou, fez os dois caírem na gargalhada.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Estava tudo divertido e bom, mal percebendo que acabam por criarem um encontro inconscientemente. Passaram o jantar todo brincando, fingindo serem pessoas ricas e finas; perderam as contas de quantas taças tomaram, mas com certeza foram o suficiente para começarem a dançar pelo salão, totalmente fora de sincronia e sem um pingo de talento, porém aquilo pouco importava para eles naquele momento. Estavam se sentindo verdadeiramente bem um com outro, vendo suas bobagens e loucuras, mergulhados nelas.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cansado de tentar fingir serem ótimos dançarinos, foram para a varanda do terraço. Ver a cidade do lado de fora era ainda melhor, mesmo com boa parte da cidade no escuro, o céu da Grande São Paulo, pela primeira vez na vida daqueles dois, estava cheio de estrelas; ficaram extasiados. Sentaram-se em um dos bancos de madeira perto da parede, com as cabeças encostadas nela. Apreciaram o silêncio reconfortante que cresceu ali, a brisa gelada que refrescou seus corpos suados e quente da bebida e principalmente, a companhia um do outro. Em tão pouco tempo se aproximaram de uma forma inimaginável, mesmo de uma forma meio torta, estavam gratos por estarem ali, por terem se conhecido e decidido enfrentar tudo aquilo juntos, em um acordo mudo.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kyungsoo suspirou, deixando sua cabeça inclinar, pendendo para o lado de Chanyeol, apoiando-a em seu ombro, este que como se fosse a coisa mais comum do mundo, recostou sua bochecha logo em seguida, sentindo o cheiro dos cabelos do mais novo. Não poderiam se sentir mais confortáveis.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>— É difícil aceitar que não vamos ver mais ninguém. — O mais novo comentou, encolhendo-se um pouco, começando a sentir frio. Chanyeol pegou uma de suas mãos e começou a esfregá-la com as suas, no intuito de aquecer o Doh, um pouco — Eu morria de medo ser um péssimo profissional, péssimo filho, amigo… — Perdeu-se um pouco em lembrança, de seus vários momentos de auto cobrança e insegurança — Mas agora tudo isso parece tão sem sentido.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>— Se você quiser, eu deixo ser meu terapeuta — disse brincando — Sou cheio de problemas mesmo. — Kyungsoo riu e lhe deu um leve empurrão — Mas falando sério. — Seu tom ficou baixo e sua expressão ficou séria — Eu posso brincar e tudo mais, mas eu estava morrendo de medo de ficar aqui — confessou — Pode ser meio egoísta, mas fico feliz de você estar aqui — sorriu de lado, não conseguindo ver que o outro também repuxou os lábios levemente.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>— É assustador e vai continuar sendo — disse olhando em seus olhos. Kyungsoo sabia perfeitamente que o Park estava tão assustado quanto ele, mas tentava disfarçar com brincadeira e gracinhas, querendo que o acastanhado ficasse bem, esquecendo-se dele mesmo e do que estava sentindo — Mas estamos juntos nessa, né?! — Apertou de leve a mão de Chanyeol e olhou para ele, sorrindo ternamente, tentando passar esperança e confiança, coisas que ele nem sabia se ainda tinha — Nós vamos ficar bem.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>O Park continuou a olhar para Kyungsoo, observando cada traço, linha, curvas. Gostava da forma de seus lábios, de quão redondos seu olhos eram, do nariz redondinho, quase perfeito, mas de tudo isso, gostava muito mais da forma como ele se sentia bem e a vontade para ser ele mesmo perto do mais novo e ele nem estava contando com o fato dele ter lhe visto nu. Sentia-se próximo, alguém com quem o menor se importasse de verdade, muito além de suas palhaçadas que fazia para fingir estar bem com tudo, quase sempre.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>— Eu gosto disso — disse, sorrindo.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>— Do quê? — Kyungsoo perguntou, confuso.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>— </span>
  <em>
    <span>Nós — </span>
  </em>
  <span>respondeu, pegando o mais novo de surpresa.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chanyeol se aproximou do rosto do mais novo aos poucos, este que sabia muito bem o que o Park estava prestes a fazer, mas em nenhum momento pensou em contestar. O hálito carregado de álcool não os incomodava nem um pouco, a sensação dos lábios se encontrando foi o suficiente para deixarem suas mentes em branco e os corações batendo freneticamente. Não tinha urgência, nem desespero; era profundo e calmo, em uma linha tênue entre o casto e o sensual. Kyungsoo levou suas mãos para a nuca do mais velho, acariciando os cabelos escuros, fazendo-o se arrepiar muito mais do que o vento gelado que lhes acertava. O mais velho segurou o estudante pela cintura, trazendo-o para mais perto, querendo sentir seu calor. Sorriam entre o beijo, quebrando-o em selares, mas nem um pouco dispostos a pararem. Estavam em outra realidade, não tinham por que se apressarem.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Pelo menos era o que pensavam, pois o barulho de um helicóptero os assustou. Separam-se olhando ao redor, um pouco confusos. As luzes da cidade estavam todas acesas, carros passavam pelas ruas e avenidas e o céu, antes estrelado, voltou a ser um grande bloco escuro. Olharam-se perdidos, tentando entender o que estava acontecendo. O barulho da aeronave não parava e a ventania que ela causava era irritante.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>— Que merda 'tá acontecendo agora?! — Kyungsoo gritou para que o Park conseguisse ouvir, este que apenas lhe disse de volta que também não sabia. Estava tão confuso quanto ele.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Uma voz gritou de forma estridente, olharam para cima e lá estava, Junmyeon, acenando e sorrindo como um louco. O cientista conseguiu fazer os dois subirem no telhado, não era nem mesmo um heliponto, mas o doutor havia pousado seu helicóptero ali, abraçou os dois alegremente, que ainda estavam em choque com a mudança repentina de realidade. Não souberam o que fizeram, nem mesmo o que aconteceu para voltarem, e embora de forma abrupta, estavam felizes por terem voltado.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>O Kim os levou para o laboratório, prometendo explicar tudo assim que chegassem lá. Sehun, que pilotava, já esperava que aquela conversa não seria tão agradável quanto Junmyeon esperava e ele achava graça disso, depois do que o cientista lhe fez passar. Receber um esporro daqueles dois, era o mínimo que o mais velho merecia.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Assim que o doutor terminou de explicar como eles foram para outra realidade e como conseguiram voltar — por pura coincidência —, com um sorriso no rosto, os minutos seguintes não foram nada amigáveis. E como previu, Sehun esboçou um sorriso satisfeito ao ver Chanyeol e Kyungsoo gritando com o Kim, procurando algo para acertar ele. Deixou que Junmyeon sofresse um pouquinho, antes ir ajudar a acalmar os ânimos de todos ali presentes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>— Que tipo de louco faz uma coisa dessas? — Kyungsoo exclamou, um pouco mais calmo — Eu deveria processar você!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>— Mas foi um presente. — Junmyeon retrucou, indignado — Uma oportunidade única! — Apontou o indicador.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>— Nossa, que presente! — Chanyeol ironizou — Meu sonho ir 'pra outra realidade, sem ninguém e nunca conseguir voltar — franziu o cenho, nervoso.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>— Mas foi o que você escreveu no papel. — O cientista fez um bico, sentindo-se injustiçado e o Park se segurou para não socar o mais velho.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>O estudante esfregou o rosto nervoso e cansado, não queria discutir, só queria ir para casa aquela altura, abraçar seus pais e fingir que nada daquilo aconteceu. Pegou a mão de Chanyeol, falando para irem embora logo, mas o mais velho os impediu, dizendo que os levaria pela manhã, pois aquela hora, seria complicado para explicar para os pais dos dois o que estava acontecendo para aparecerem em casa de madrugada. Mas a verdade é que Junmyeon queria mais um tempinho com eles para saber sobre a outra realidade, coisa que eles ignoraram totalmente, seguindo um rapaz, que indicaria onde passariam a noite. Optaram por ficarem no mesmo aposento, com a desculpa de que se o Kim tentasse algo, pelo menos, estariam juntos; mas de fato, nada aconteceria, tanto da parte do doutor, quanto dos dois rapazes, que só queriam ficar na companhia um do outro, com medo de acabarem se separando de vez.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Observando os viajantes sumirem pelo corredor, Sehun suspirou cansado, apesar de todos os problemas, tudo deu certo no final e eles conseguiram voltar; realmente não estava crente de que aquilo aconteceria e já estava pronto para ir para a cadeia junto com o Kim.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>— Parece que pedir para Deus trazer eles de volta deu certo. — O assistente comentou, arrumando sua mesa cheia de papéis espalhados. Junmyeon franziu o cenho e se virou para o mais novo.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>— Deus? — Indignou-se — Sehun, eles só voltaram por causa dos nêutrons que estavam no bilhete que eles levaram e no fato de o campo magnético causado pela tempestade solar ser mais forte no Terraço Itália — explicou, sentando-se em sua cadeira — Hora certa, lugar certo e cálculos certo — contou nos dedos, sorrindo — Pura ciência! — Exclamou e estalou a língua em negação — Cuidado com essa sua fé, Oh. Vai acabar te atrapalhando nas pesquisas.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sehun estava boquiaberto, não acreditava que estava ouvindo aquilo, muito menos ver Junmyeon desembrulhar um maldito lanche de peito de peru. Piscou lentamente, descrente na figura à sua frente. Se até o final daquele doutorado o assistente não jogasse o Kim pela janela, com certeza alguém jogaria.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Enquanto os cientistas tentavam não discutir, em um dos quarto daquele prédio, Kyungsoo e Chanyeol estavam deitados na cama; seriam incapazes de dormir naquela noite. Eles sussurravam baixinho, entre carinhos nos cabelos, selinhos e risos descrentes, comentando tudo o que passaram em menos de uma semana. Acharam-se patéticos por terem pensado em suas velhices, enquanto estavam na outra realidade, cogitando a hipóteses de ficarem lá para sempre.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Estavam felizes que conseguiram voltar, nem mesmo se preocuparam com responsabilidades ou obrigações naquele momento. Comemoraram o retorno para seu universo original e por, de fato, estarem bem, no fim das contas. Voltaram para uma cidade caótica, cheia de perigos, beleza, pessoas; rodeados de gente, que não necessariamente se preocupavam com os dois. Não estavam mais sozinhos, mas também não se sentiam solitários como antes. Passarem por um mundo sem ninguém os fez perceber que a quantidade de pessoas ao seu redor não importava, quando o significado delas em sua vida era maior ainda. Viraram um marco na vida um do outro, sabiam disso e gostavam plenamente.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>— Agora que voltamos, você não vai me ignorar, né?! — Kyungsoo sorriu para Chanyeol, negando com a cabeça.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>— Eu disse que estávamos juntos nessa, não disse? — Retrucou, aproximando-se do corpo do mais velho, aconchegando ali, como um filhote.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>— Então ‘bora sair amanhã? — Perguntou, sorrindo brincalhão, puxando o mais novo para seu abraço — Te pago um pão de batata e de brinde a gente vê se 'tá rolando algum sorteio lá na Sé. — Chanyeol riu ao sentir Kyungsoo lhe beliscar a barriga.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A ideia de sobreviverem como personagens de uma série de zumbi poderia ter ido por água abaixo, junto com os planos deixado em outra realidade, mas neste universo que estão agora, a única coisa que continuaria igualzinha, era o fato de que continuariam ali, rindo, chorando, com medo e buscando saídas para os problemas, juntos. Seja nesse mundo ou em outro, a promessa seria a mesma.  </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>